DCI adoption
by ThisIsHollyx
Summary: troy and gabi work for the FBI and someone wants the first daughter who is hid in a child home-they come up with a plan to go undercover as a married couple and adopt-what happens if they start to develop feelings for each other ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN HSM OR SUE THOMAS F B EYE :(

facts for story

the gang are all still together ,sharpay,Ryan,Zeke and Kelsi went to a different college than troy,Gabriella,Taylor,Jason.Chad did not go to college

sharpay - is a singer her album is called SE (LOGO FROM HSM2) , married to zeke and has a daughter called Sophia Alexis Evans who is 4

Ryan - drama teacher at east high - single

Zeke- owns a chain of restaurants named Baylor's place-married to sharpay

Kelsi - music teacher and songwriter for sharpay , met up with Jason a year after she finished college and they are now married with a little boy called Joshua james who is 2

troy- DCI in the FBI ,likes Gabi ,troyella split up in graduation but Gabi joined their college in second year and they are best friends though they both want more

gabi - in the same department as troy,troys her boss,single likes troy and they are best friends

chad - kept in contact with Taylor while she was in college he is now a basketball coach for the D.C SPARKS(made up) has two children Emma Marie 4 best friends with Sophia and Alex Cameron 3

Taylor-works on the same department as troy and Gabi but she specialises in children.

THIS STORY IS A MIXTURE OF MY IDEAS AND THE NEWLYWEDS EPISODE OF SUE THOMAS F B EYE

* * *

BACK TO THE STORY...

IN WASHINGTON DC AT THE FBI BUILDING THE FBI ARE CHECKING INTERNET SITES KNOWN AS THE BLACK MARKET WHEN THEY FOUND AN INTERESTING SITE...

"hey Taylor put this on big screen" Gabi called out 26 year old Gabriella montez called out she was swirling round on her chair in the FBI building somewhere on the 13th floor .Taylor put the image on the large screen.

"wait why is there an offer to get the first daughter...we don't have a first daughter" troy said getting really confused.

"well done lunkhead Einstein not surprising theirs few left in your species"

he chuckled she had not changed a bit since high school,then his phone started to ring

"oh wonderful technology...talk to me...WHAT!!"

Taylor,Gabi, Robert(Myles),Jill(Tara),AJ(stands for Adam jack...bobby)and Andy (dimitrius) all stared at him he covered the receiver

"sorry" and carried on talking,he flipped the phone shot ,logged onto the system and put up today's case...what a surprise(sarcastic) it was the case of the secret first daughter.he started the slide show

"right this is Hollie Noel bush but is known as Hollie Noel smith she is currently in meadows children home and is the first daughter no one knows about,she is on auction on the black market as someone known as tippytoo"

Robert interrupted him

"tippytoo that is inappropriate for a criminal you might as well have pinky star or rainbow cloud"

they all chuckled

"that's snaps" Taylor said trying to stop laughing

"anyway someones offering 50,000 for someone to kidnap the kid"

"yo troy what we gonna do about it adopt her or something before the baddies AJ said jokingly a smile came across troy and Gabi's face ,Gabi had a plan.

"you know AJ thats not a bad idea"

troy smiled knowing Gabi was up to something.

* * *

an - the names in the brackets are the show names on sue thomas f b eye,sorry about the spelling before i have now corrected it.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW YAYYYYYYY! , SO I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW CHAPTER 8 AND 9 OF WHAT A LIFE IS UP AND I NEED SOME IDEAS BUT PUT THEM IN REVIEWS AS I CANNOT GET ON MY MESSAGES I NEED TO GET A NEW E-MAIL.

BACK TO THE STORY...

Gabi was walking into their bosses office

"montez,Bolton what can i do for you?"

Gabi looked at troy

"no gabs you can do it after all it was your plan"

the boss was looking at the petty argument between the two agents and the chemistry they had.

"alright - well we are on the first daughter case and i have an idea-and i was hoping to get your approval"

the boss leaned forward now interested in what Gabi was saying

"and your plan is ...?"

"me and troy pose as a married couple who wish to adopt a little girl, we then choose Hollie and bring her home with us,since we do live together and with Taylor, adopt her we can keep watch and pretend to tippytoo we are interested in the award - then we catch him and give him what he deserves"

the boss (I'm going to call him Alex marsh) thought about it whether he should send his two best officers undercover,but they didn't have much of a choice it was the only way to keep Hollie safe and find tippytoo.

"mmm,good plan you have my approval

"great" they both smiled and looked at each other troy got up then Gabi , he held the door open for her then followed her when she went through then shut the door.

_**at the care home...**_

troy and Gabi were siting in the office posing as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton -much to their delight but neither commented .

"so Mr and Mrs Bolton - your plan is clean so why did you decide to adopt"

Gabi looked at troy -they hadn't thought this far ahead ,but Gabi decided to answer

"erm...we are not able to conceive"

arkward...

"right then were all set - we have many children that would be suitable for your care-what sex"

"erm a girl preferably"

his twinkle town acting skills were finally coming to use

"well we have six girls in our care what age range"

"erm...4-9 years would probbly be most suitable"

"well we have 3 girls Hollie who's seven,Kelly who's 5,and abi who's eight"

"sounds great"

they walked round till they reached the play room where all the girls were colouring.

"girls"

all the girls looked up to the three tall adults,

"this is Mr and Mrs Bolton - say hello girls"

"hewo Mr and mws bowlton"(i can spell,but I'm saying it like a little kid

they both smiled they noticed the small brunette which they presumed was Hollie and a young looking ginger who was guessed to be Kelly and the remanding blonde which must have been abi.

"hello girls"

troy and Gabi spent 10 minutes talking with all three girls so not to cause suspicion after about 30 minutes when they had finished talking with the girls all together and then individually they started to love all the girls while they were following the lady back to the office Gabi whispered into troys ear

"can't we adopt them all?"

"no only Hollie sorry gabs"

they went into the office after telling the lady their decision to adopt Hollie - and signed the papers and arranged to come pick Hollie up the following day ready to start their lives as a undercover family

* * *

Sorry about the last chapter with the spelling i have corrected it and this one.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

i almost forgot to do this so thanks to Pippo ,David twaites and tiggi for the birthday pressies and everybody who came to my a night at the Oscar's.(sorry you couldn't make it Hanny(tiggi) )

* * *

Hollie,troy and Gabi were driving in troys black convertible at high speed down the highway,Gabi sat in the front seats with troy who was driving ,Hollie was asleep in the back seat clutching a pink soft teddy that was a present from troy - Gabi turned round to gaze at the sleeping infant.

_**1 hour later**_

they were pulling into the driveway,where the rest of the gang were cheering and troy was trying to shush them so they wouldn't wake Hollie - no such luck the little girl started to wake up and opened her chocolate eyes smiler to Gabi's.

she looked round and held her teddy closer till she remembered where she was then she slowly let go ,troy unbuckled the seatbelt and held her hand while walking towards the gang.

sharpay ducked down to be at hollies height

"hi hollie are you ok?"

she just nodded shyly

"would you like some sweeties"

she looked up with a grin on her face and started to nod enthusiastically i mean who wouldn't if their was sugar involved,she got a tube of smarties out of her bag and passed them to her .

after the gang had introduced themselves they were all sitting watching Hannah Montana-much to the boys dismay

"without the shades and the hair you can go anywhere..."

chad started to sing and they just all looked at each other Hollie was laughing she got up and went over to chad she climbed in his arms and ruffled his hair that was the last thing she saw that night.

all the adults climbed into their sleeping beds while chad just stayed there.

"hey guys little help"

chad just looked at everybody who had already fallen asleep and to the little princess in his arms - he cuddled down and fell asleep dreaming of chips and beans.

* * *

it' to short i think but i only have 3 minutes left on the computer and i have to spell check ,read it then post it up,

hey from holly on hols in er..i think its somewhere near Costa Del sol ...playasbanitta or something like that i know that my b-day was in April but i started to write this chapter a while ago missing you guys hi lolum and Hannah...sorry hann theirs not much Christiano Renaldo over here but I'll keep my eyes peeled...OMG there's a shop here that mainly sells hsm stuff we were looking at the shop for like 5 minutes i was mesmerised but it was shut so if it rains ill be going back there yay!!

love hollsx


	4. Chapter 4

ha have you seen hsm3 on extra its under

extra secrets high school musical 3 senior year

it so funny it goes something like this

Vanessa- I'm quite flattered ha ha

interviewer(to Zac)-were you like oh my god i don't want anyone looking at her like that ,that's my girl

zac-i'm proud she deserves it

Vanessa- hey well he's got girls screaming for him too so i guess I'm not the only one (she looks really funny)

sorry i just had to put it its such a nice change from CNN and BBC news


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i haven't updated for a while-I'm auditioning for the school musical next week i hope it's grease or hairspray - that would be awesome-by the way Pippo's changed her pen name it's XxLolipopxX

* * *

Hollie walked into the kitchen the next morning about 4'o clock in the morning Taylor and Gabriella were sitting at the table

"yeah..but i don't know how to...oh hi Hollie"

Gabriella looked up to see Hollie stood there clutching her teddy,Gabi walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"what's wrong Hollie"

she wiped her tears away Taylor sat there she knew what a good mom Gabi would make and she was hoping that troy would be the dad - they are so clueless.

"i had a bad dream"

Gabi picked her up and brought her over to the table she put her down on the chair

"what happened Hollie?"

"you and twoy didn't love me anymore..and..and..you gave me to some nasty people"

she started crying into Gabi's chest

"no ones going to be taking you away Hollie-your stuck with us for good"

she looked up to her

"pinky promise"

"yeah,pinky promise"

she held out her little finger and Hollie shook it happily. she started to yawn, Gabi picked her up and took her back to her and Troy's bedroom where troy was still sleeping she put her down and pulled the covers over her, even though troy and her slept in the same bed and shared a room,neither of them found it awkward.

5 hours later...

troy rolled round hoping to see gabi, boy's they are so thick(no offence to boys!)he so likes her they are just in denial, but she had been replaced with a small lump in the covers he started to tickle them

"AAAAHHHH"

Gabi ran into the room out of breath

"what happened!"

"GA...bbbii...tell...twoy..to...stop" Hollie tried to say through the giggles, Gabi just smiled at how cute she was when she called troy ,twoy.

"right troy boy leave her alone,and come get dressed we have to get to work in a hour"

"that's ages Gabi"

troy whined

"not with a child -come on"


	6. Chapter 6

hey this chapter is dedicated to luvtheoc9 i was really upset then when i saw i had a review i became happy so yayyy me!

Gabi and troy were walking through the office with troy holding hollies hand tightly,they had to stop off at Starbucks on the way to get the usual orders 4 muffins,4 caramel mocheottoes(i don't think that's spelt right),3 plain coffee,1 coke and a raspberry lemonade for Hollie.

"morning aw look it's the happy bolton family"

they all turned round to see troy and Gabi walking through the office door troy was wearing black trousers and a smart top while Gabi was wearing a red and black pant suit.

"shut it!" Gabi shouted they all quietened down and looked at each other they had never heard Gabi shout before.

"aw..whats wrong Gabi" asked asked Andy

"probably pmsing" aj snickered as Gabi walked over to him she made direct eye contact"Adam if you wanna have children later in life you better think of shutting up" everybody was laughing quietly at the fact of Gabi hurting somebody and aj being called his real name.

"hey guys i hate to break up your little fight but we just got an answer to our advert"

"what advert?" troy asked confused

"well while you were playing dress up some of us were actually working"

troy blushed

flashback 

"twoy pwease can we play dwess up?" Hollie asked walking into the room where troy was watching basketball.

"yea what's first?"

Hollie smiled evilly(not in a bad way)

1 HOUR LATER...

knock knock

troy went and answered the door there stood AJ holding a folder.

"erm..ha ha..er excuse me miss is your husband in" AJ said while trying not to laugh at troy.

"yea yea yea what do you want?"

"we were coming to see how Gabi was doing with Hollie"

"gabs is out ,so i'm looking afetr her"

"or is she looking after you?"

he tried to say with a straight face-but he couldn't keep it his lips curved and he burst out laughing again.

troy just shut the door in his face.

end of flashback...

"so as i was saying we have received an advert of tippytoo offering £50 million dollars-we have accepted but we need to send in Hollie"

"no" troy said with a blank face"

"but we have.."

"i said no I'm not risking her-end of story"

"troy we need to..."

it was too late troy was already out of the room.

Hollie-troy-Gabi-aj-Robert-Jill-Andy-Taylor-Hollie-troy-Gabi-aj-Robert-Jill-Andy-Taylor-Hollie-troy-Gabi-aj-Robert-Jill-Andy-Taylor-Hollie-troy-Gabi-aj-Robert-Jill-Andy-

2 day's later...

"i cannot believe i agreed to this" troy mumbled right now he was dressed up undercover holding hollies hand.hollie had been ordered not to say anything,whatever circumstances,the whole unit and SWAT were hid in different places and dressed as bystanders.they had been waiting two hours and nobody had turned up.

"i don't think he's gonna show up"

Adam said to Gabi who were waiting in the van.

"right call SWAT and tell them to go back to headquarters"

Adam was about to call them when gabi saw a black Mercedes

"hey Adam...wait"

"why?"

Gabi pointed out to Adam the black car.

* * *

ooohhh what's gonna happen next i think i might put another chapter up tomorrow but i wonder if someone could quickly review me and tell me a suggestion about tippys real identity -but it can't be sharpay or Ryan or any other of the gang -sorry but i'll put the next chapter up when somebody gives me an idea,i also need some more ideas anyway-see ya

holly

xmomoxashxzanessax226


	7. Chapter 7

YAY WHAT TIME IS IT!?

IT'S SUMMERTIME WWWWWWOOOOOO! GO WILDCATS

sorry I'm a little tired,i had a message from redeeminglove asking me if i was finishing Alexis Texas-I'm not sure ,it does have an ending and only i know what happens-if your really really desperate to know you can pm me and i will send you a message back.

Also i didn't know who to have as tippytoo lol(XxlollipopxX) suggested Mr Fulton,but i was in ict and we were allowed to mess so i started to write but halfway through a swat(sorry david i couldn't resist)aka David asked where Mr Fulton's money came from so he suggested somebody else and it was actually a pretty good idea.

oh one last ramble who saw hsm3 sneak peak,we laughed at the bit with troy and sharpay,i had Lauren(XxlollipopxX) at my house and everytime we looked at each other we burst out laughing-my dad looked at us weird,also go zanessa in the Caribbean i had to learn how to spell that!

back to the story...

* * *

AJ looked at Gabi and picked up his receiver

AJ:all systems tippytoo is here i repeat tippytoo is here,hes in the black Mercedes,stay where you are till my command.

troy gulped and held hollie's hand tighter.

**_around the park..._**

all the department came to help,

Robert was sitting on a bench

andy was strolling casually around the park

and extra officers were all over the park.

if you were a really smart person you would realise it was a setup.

but to the average person it would be hard to tell the officers were out of uniform,the cars were parked miles away and the guns were hid-they only had one thing that they hadn't counted on.tippy wasn't daft he had sent his best person to watch there every move.

"my,my bolton you should have stuck to basketball"

he drank his tea that had been placed on the dashboard,his phone started to ring.

"hi boss looks ,like we have a little reunion all those(now who it is this line should be a clue you have to be obsessed to figure it out) wildcats have come along,you ready to make your move."

he clipped his phone shut and smiled smugly

* * *

hi i really didn't want to do a chapter that short but i wanted you to guess who the spy guy is and who the boss is-the first person to guess correctly and either PM me or review the answer gets the next chapter(important one) dedicated to them so...get guessing!

hollsx


	8. Chapter 8

this chapter is dedicated to xoxliveinlovexox who's review made me smile-who guessed west highs old basketball captin that was one of my ideas like east highs football captin(i usually call him brad) but sorry-you guesses wrong.

* * *

"oh shit oh shit oh shit"

Gabi said while getting her gun out and taking out the speaking device

"AJ we have to get troy out of there tippy too knows him"

"but what,how?"

"cover my back"

AJ sorted himself out and started to follow Gabi

"AJ to troy,AJ to troy do you hear me"

troy had a pair of sunglasses and a hat as a disguise

"yea i hear you whats up"

"Gabi Say's you know the guy who's tippy too"

"i gotta go he's here.

with troy and Hollie...

"hello agent bolton how are you doing?"

troy took off his sunglasses

"Mr Evans?"

"yes now give me the child"

he pulled out a gun from his pocket

"i said give me the child"

troy looked down at Hollie

"sorry, not gonna happen"

he saw Gabi and AJ to the left of him,getting ready.

then a four gunfires were heard,it attacked three people,everybody raced over to them all armed and ready to shoot Mr Evans

but it was to late vance was gone,and so was hollie...

* * *

sorry it wasn't very good i'm in a bit of a rush,and i wanted to leave it so the next chapter is all about Hollie's kidnap and the three people in the hospital(i wonder who it is) ha ha! i might update today or tomorrow but i don't promise like i say-promise is a big word.

hollsx

xmomoxashxzanessax226


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys this chapter is dedicated to xZANESSA4LIFEx for the reviews.

* * *

beep beep beep beep beep beep

Lucille was sat at Troy's bedside stroking his hand she was afraid to leave him in case something happened or he woke up but being up all night had taken a toll on her and now she was fast asleep on the edge of the bed clinging on to troy.

he started to twitch,lucille looked up into his deep blue eyes which had gone slightly grey from his weakness

"Gabi?" he whispered

"she's fine"

but then she lost she started sobbing into his chest he pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

knock knock,

the door opened to reveal a glum looking brunette with her arm in a bandage and sling.her eyes lit up when she saw her wildcat awake on the bed she rushed over to him as fast as she could and joined in the hug.

"hello dear-how ya feeling"

Lucille asked Gabriella

"I'm fine thanks hows our lunk head basketball guy?"

troy chuckled

"I'm fine thanks"

he smiled weakly

"yea right"

she said knowingly

"what happened"

_flashback_

Mr Evans?"

_"yes now give me the child"_

_he pulled out a gun from his pocket_

_"i said give me the child"_

_troy looked down at Hollie_

_"sorry, not gonna happen"_

_he saw Gabi and AJ to the left of him,getting ready._

_then a four gunfires were heard._

_"Gabi"_

_troy jumped in front of her and p__ushed her to the ground it slashed her arm and went in Troy's left side._

_"troy!" _

_Adam tried to help him but Vance shot him to,blood started to come out of his right side at the top of his chest._

_Gabi rushed up to try and save Hollie but he was to fast and she was to tired she wanted to shoot him but her watering eyes left everything a blur and she didn't want to risk shooting Hollie._

_Vance jumped back into his car where his bald (know who it is?) accomplice was waiting for him.they sped off and Gabi watched with great disappointment she saw Hollie's painstricken eyes looking back at her and even though it was unprofessional she ran over troy trying to help him she reached over his body and cried and cried._

_end of flashback..._

"and so that's what happened"

"where's Hollie"

she looked down at her feet and shuffled a little.

"we don't know"

her voice was in between a hiss and a whisper

"troy there's something you should know"

he looked confused

"it's AJ..."

* * *

bet you didn't count on that did you-HA!

if you want me to read any of your stories just tell me the title name and the name of the story i am also offering to advertise stories at the bottom of the page but i will make sure i read them first i will only advertise zanessa/troyella/Trevor+corrie or if you have sue Thomas,Hannah Montana or charmed i will read those too i have no idea when i will update as my computer doesn't have word,my next update will probably be like the 10Th of august because I'm going on holiday tomorrow where i have no hope of human communication(what the hell is that off?")

p.s i'm watching jane doe so i'm using the riddle-it's american

a man walks into a bar and asks for a nice cold beer the bartender asks how old he is and the man says i'll be sixteen on my next birthday,the bartender serves him,he is not in mexico- how is this possible ,good luck

goodbye

hollsx

xmomoxashxzanessax226


End file.
